


The Public Knows Nothing

by Biyagi



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: No Fandom - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biyagi/pseuds/Biyagi
Summary: I was really proud of this short story, it’s not fandom related but wanted to share so I hope you enjoyed reading it.





	The Public Knows Nothing

Not too long ago we were worried about overpopulation. Now it's safe to say that's no longer an issue. When the people of the past refused to save the one planet that housed humans they paid the price. The people of the past continued to produce chemicals at such a high rate it infected water systems all over the world. In the places that the chemicals were not at a lethal dose mad woman infertile.  
The woman started having fewer and fewer children, of course, I wasn't alive when it all started. Those who were unaffected by the epidemic were treated like royalty. I was one of those children born from one of as there called “lucky ones”. It’s now next to impossible to have children so when one is born they are auctioned off to the highest bidding family. Many influential families collect kids as currency.  
Just last year a politician was payed in two daughters to pass a bill to keep the system legal. I had lived with the Jacob’s since I could remember. They were always kind but I knew they just saw all of us as pawns who were to be played and they played me like a fiddle. I was sent to that politician's house along with one of the other girls from the Jacob’s estate named Lex. Mr. Baxton doesn't allow us to speak unless spoken to and to not use our ladylike manners. Which of course Lex is the shining star.  
The “Lucky Ones” can be compared to the royal families of the past. They are kept safe from all of society and are often young girls who are forced to have children for the sake of population stability. My life has set me up to become one of the “Lucky Ones”. I never had much of a choice, while Lex was the shining star I was the healthy one. Lex was in and out of the hospital for different medical reasons, earning her the pity of the politician's followers.  
Remaining under the radar is what gets you noticed for not being special. On the day I turned 18 I was taken to a facility. It had shining white walls and metal decorations. All I remember from that day was being pulled from the lobby and being shoved into a cell.  
That was what I assume was 5 years ago based on my counting. The cell I live in has a single-window so I have made it a hobby to watch the sun slowly rise and fall. They said the “Lucky Ones” were treated like queens but it is all propaganda. We are all experimented on, yes we. From what I can tell there are at least 100 of us judging by the hallway were walked through to be placed in a lab.  
The public knows nothing of the doctors working here or the torture we ensure on the daily. Thinking back how I aimed and hoped to be one of these women, I was so nieve. The star “Lucky Ones” are kept in the upper levels, those are the ones who are seen by the public and are said to actually have a choice if they’re to have more children but once they go more than two years without bearing a child they are brought down to our level and quickly replaced by a lower level girl.  
That explains why as a child “Lucky Ones” poster women were always changing. A guard knocked on my door before bursting in and dragging me by the arm to the hallway and tieing a blindfold over my eyes. The walk down the hallway normally didn't consist of a blindfold. I was walked into an unfamiliar thing that I could hear the doors shut. I was then led out of what I could assume was an elevator before I was placed down in a room.  
The blindfold was removed and there was another woman in front of me. I hadn’t seen another woman in years. She looked me up and down before handing me a long red ballgown and smiled a crooked smile “Put this on deer”  
“Yes, ma’am.” was all I was willing to say. Speaking too much I had learned was a risky situation. You never knew who would be listening or around the corner to put you back in your place.I sipped into the red dress and laced of the corset back. The woman came over quietly and undid it before lacing it back up and making it tighter.  
“You must define your waist to look good in front of the crowd.” The woman said pulling me into a chair and pulling out a comb from her apron. “Such unkempt hair, like all the girls from downstairs. “  
“Crowd ? What am I to do there ?” I asked a bit confused while wincing in pain as this woman showed no mercy for my hair.  
“You are to be shown as one of the Lucky Ones. Your the latest edition to the group. Make my work be shown. Get on one of those posters.” The woman said brushing out the last knot out of my hair. She then grabbed my chin and looked over my face. “Natural makeup will do.” I nod in agreement not really sure how to respond to being one of the “Lucky Ones”. Nobody ever comes back from that program and is not messed up more than before.  
The woman finished my makeup which made me look prettier than I had ever seen myself. I was then walked down another hall to where I was put in the back of a truck with a bunch of other girls. The girls were all dressed up like me with fake smiles on there faces so I copied them and sat in silence as an armed guard got into the back with us and turned his back to watch out a small window which was the only source of light in the truck.  
All of us girls were escorted from the back of the truck into a stadium through a back exit then we were placed on stage by height. The politician that had cared for me and Lex all those years ago was at a podium speaking about the mission of repopulation and how us “Lucky Ones” were the future of humankind. I saw one way to make my life useful, not to bear children but to let the public know about the system. Each of the taller girls were marched up to the podium and were to tell there assigned “life story” which was placed in front of them. When it came to my turn I picked up the paper and tossed it to the side “The public knows nothing…” It was all I was able to get out before a shooting pain ran through my chest and as I watched my world fall and turn black. My last thought was ‘the wheel will never break.’

**Author's Note:**

> I was really proud of this short story, it’s not fandom related but wanted to share so I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
